


Spencer and Derek

by Romanse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Art, M/M, This Side of New Orleans illo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chalk pastel slash illo for my novel, "This Side of New Orleans"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer and Derek

Feedback? You bet!. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://romanseartfanfic.com


End file.
